Conflicts, Anger, Passion A Love Story
by its courrtney bby
Summary: When Toboe outbursts while the Wolf's Rain gang looks for a den, new love arises. Rated for Yaoi, minor cussing and later surprises. REVIEW NICELY- NO FLAMES PLEASE.
1. First Love is Confusing!

Conflicts, Anger, Passion—A Love Story

DISCLAIMER- Wolf's Rain (C) Bones; Plot (C) iLed (me) I do not own any Wolf's Rain characters, or anything about it. I only own this story's plot. No stealing ANYTHING :(

WARNING: Yaoi content. Some MINOR and accidental Hige x Kiba throughout the story. (I like to experiment with first time things.) I won't make any pairs yet, so I want your opinion when you're done reading :D

Chapter 1- First Love is the Deepest, No Matter Who

-Note—The Wolf's Rain gang is traveling through a dense forest loaded with caves. They are searching for the right one where they have direct access to water, food and wood for fire and such.-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toboe slunk behind the group, tired and depressed. Hige had Blue, Kiba had Cheza. Tsume was the only one available, but Toboe was neither gay nor attracted to such a foul creature. Blue had just joined the group after leaving Pops (he likes killing wolves) and already was claimed by the fun loving Hige. Eventually, Toboe couldn't take anymore so he dropped to the dirt with a loud 'thud.'

Kiba turned to see Toboe lying in the dirt. Rolling his eyes, he pushed through the small crowd to pick Toboe up and carry him back. Tsume turned his head towards Kiba and the runt. Shaking his head with a frown, he growled,

"If that runt falls behind one more time, I'll just kill him. Sound good?" Toboe looked up with sadness dulling his amber eyes. It wasn't his fault he was a weaker wolf! He was younger than the rest and Tsume knew that.

"Tsume, why've you gotta be such a grouch?" Rasped Hige. Blue giggled with a tender blush. Toboe, still in Kiba's arms, held onto Kiba's neck and hoped Tsume wouldn't explode, as usual.

Tsume turned his head sharply to Hige. "Wanna say that again, you little rat?" He snapped. Toboe shoved his tear filled face into Kiba's shoulder. This is just what he expected.

'Maybe I WILL! In fact, I'll say it ri-" Hige was interrupted by a loud scream.

"SHUT UP! Just SHUT UP. I'm tired of Tsume and his constant whining about how others suck. All it does is screw this pack up one side and down the other and it makes me angrier than he'll ever be." Toboe panted after his outrage and shoved his way out of Kiba's grasp. He ran into the woods and sat behind a tree no more than twelve yards away. Tsume followed with tears running down his cheeks. He found Toboe sobbing hard and tried to comfort him.

"Get away from me," Toboe cried. He glared up at Tsume, looking more adolescent than he was.

"Look, kid. I'm sorry... It's my nature. My personality. My past," the white haired male said. This was difficult, acting kind for once.

"R-Really...?" Said the runt in his wolf form. "I...Just got so mad..." And he turned quiet when Tsume wrapped his arm around Toboe's neck, forcing him to return to human form. A pink hue erupted from the paleness that claimed his skin.

"Yeah..." Tsume whispered and pulled him in for a kiss. Unfortunately for the two, the rest finally caught up. Toboe had an innocent smile on his face just before the rest caught up. "We'll finish this later, runt." Tsume whispered, his green eyes passionately staring into Toboe's amber pools.

Toboe nodded, blushing. Tsume almost kissing him?!? What the hell was going on? Tsume wasn't even gay...right? Toboe wasn't either, but maybe...just maybe it was time for a change. "Hey, guys," he whined nervously, his face flushed with an intense pink.

Tsume got up, only to walk away from the others. 'What the...Did I almost kiss a runt?! What is wrong with you, Tsume? Don't give in to a little squirt...No! I don't love a guy, especially Toboe. No no no!

After the loudness, ironically it became quiet. There was some exchanging of whispers but nothing more. Finally, Hige whispered something to Blue then went off. Kiba nodded to Cheza, who just stared into nothingness then ran off himself. After all, leader needs to keep track of his followers.

"Hige! Hige, come back!" Kiba yelled as he ran after his pudgy friend.

Hige looked from a cave opening in the direction Kiba was coming from just in time for the two to slam into each other, faces barely an inch apart. A shocked Hige, thinking Kiba was his lover, Blue, shoved his face into Kiba's and kissed him.

"Mhmmhmmmhmhmnnhnhnhnhn!! Uhhhngh! MMMMHMNNHNHNN!" Kiba cried. What in the world was Hige doing!?

Hige opened his eyes; they bulged at the sight of the alpha male's face on his. He shoved Kiba away and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"Kiba, what the hell was that?!" shrieked Hige. Kiba shrugged casually and then made a gentle reminder to Hige that it was his entire goddamn fault. Hige sighed and howled for Blue as Kiba howled for the rest of the pack. _At least Hige found a den_, though a distraught and shaky Kiba. _Now we can get some well needed rest and food_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoorah! My first fanfic chapter is done! I'd appreciate it if you didn't flame, after all, this IS my first fanfiction. I really enjoyed writing this and the second chapter is soon to come! Also, please let me know if you have any ideas about the second chapter. For example, should Tsume go towards Kiba? Should Hige start warming up to Toboe? Find out in Chapter Two- Fighting Hurts but Heartbreaks can Kill


	2. Heartbreaks

Conflicts, Anger, Passion—A Love Story

DISCLAIMER- Wolf's Rain (C) Bones; Plot (C) iLed (me) I do not own any Wolf's Rain characters, or anything about it. I only own this story's plot. No stealing ANYTHING :(

WARNING: Yaoi content. Some MINOR and accidental Hige x Kiba throughout the story. (I like to experiment with first time things.) I won't make any permanent pairs, but this chapter is leading to the relationship of Toboe and Tsume.

Chapter 2—Heartbreak

Finally, the whole pack got settled into their new dwelling. After the earlier commotion, things got tense and loud each time someone said anything.

"TOBOE! STOP THAT!" screamed Hige. Toboe was desperately trying to hug Hige, but to no avail and it really annoyed our silly Hige.

Tsume grabbed the runt and slung him over his shoulders like a sack of Idaho potatoes. This flustered Toboe.

"Tsumeeeee! What are you doing?! Lemme go!" Toboe pounded the gray haired males back until Tsume dragged him off into a deeper part of the woods. Here we go again, thought Toboe, worried.

Later on, while in their wolf forms Tsume was staring at the runt. The lust of a gay male shimmered in his emerald pools.

"Tsume….? What's wrong?" queried Toboe. He stared back at the gray wolf with confusion, but then gasped as he was suddenly locked in a hug. Toboe flushed with iris as the grey one slid away from the hug.

Tsume stood motionless, lusting for Toboe slightly. This sudden attraction to a male really made Tsume wonder if he'd been gay all along. Though Toboe did nothing to get away from him anymore, Tsume still felt he was worlds apart from him.

"Uhh….I'll just go, eh Tsume?" Toboe said nervously. Tsume reached out a hand to stop him but didn't proceed towards the brown one. A sudden bulge appeared near the zipper of Tsume's pants, startling him.

"Jesus Christ! Oh my freaking Lord," snarled Tsume. Being so "happy" made him mad and unwilling to do any sort of absurd thing like that again. Toboe had probably seen it and didn't want any sort of action to come, thought Tsume.

--

"Phew, glad I split before anything happened," sighed Toboe as he walked himself back to their territory. He was in his wolf form and was very nervous about seeing Tsume again. Would he lust after him again or keep his cool like normal? Unfortunately, when he returned to the cave things would get very uncomfortable for the two.

"Toboe? Where'd you go with Tsume?" queried a wary and suspicious Kiba. Toboe realized he walked slower than he wanted but too many thoughts slowed his pace.

"Uhh, well, we didn't…I mean…Ergh, mind your own business will ya?" whined Toboe. Nothing was more uncomfortable then saying, 'Well, that gay-wad of a gray haired something-year old lusted after me with passion and hugged me until he got "happy."'.

Kiba just smiled and shook his head.

Hige was too busy cuddling with Blue to notice that Kiba and Toboe were talking.

A few minutes later, a worn out Tsume nonchalantly strolled in and of course, plopped himself next to none other than Toboe. This made Toboe uneasily sway to the opposite direction, lose his balance, and ironically land where he didn't want to be: on Tsume. Tsume grinned coyly while sheepish Toboe scrambled on the cave floor.

"Hey! Why are you trying to get away, silly boy?" Tsume asked sexily as he grasped Toboe around the waist. Evidently Kiba had left the cave and Hige and Blue were sound asleep.

Before the runt could object to this passion the older male was giving, he was locked in another kiss. Deeper and deeper he fell into this homosexual desire. Soon, he didn't even resist to the playful actions. He just played along with Tsume's direction, even when he felt a cold substance tease his pallet.

"Mnngngmggngngnhhhgnh." Tsume finally released the younger wolf in search of a positive response. All Toboe could do was open his eyes and gawk at him.

"Wha..." began Toboe, but he was cut off with a cold hand on his cheek.

"Not a word, my dear," whispered a lustful Tsume. He stroked the iris-ruptured paleness of Toboe's cheekbone, observing the shocked auburn eyes of his so called 'lover.'

Toboe blinked.

Tsume cocked his head, still staring passionately. So many emotions rushed through him, all leading to another joyful raise in his manhood. Tsume growled at himself.

---

As soon as the fiasco was over, Kiba walked in with a white-tailed deer latched between his solid jaws.

Toboe eagerly ran towards the feast, drooling and barking with joy.

Tsume growled again with anger. Damn it, Kiba! Why'd you have to come and show up when I was just getting used to Toboe? He decided to put that anger off and enjoy the meal while there was any left.

Soon the whole pack began to feast. Cheza sat dumbly to the side, pretending to be uninterested in what her comrades were doing. She yearned for food, particularly not wolf friendly. Such a complex being needed as much food as possible in order to survive.

After the buffet ended, Tsume inched towards Toboe and sat beside him yet again. His persistence worried Toboe but he made no effort in getting away. Soon, though, Tsume would get a harsh reality check from Toboe.

Within five minutes Kiba, Cheza, Hige and Blue were sound asleep. Thoughts rushed through the runt's brain like a raging river. It was going to be hard doing this to such a fragile wolf but for his and the packs sake, it had to be done one way or the other.

"Tsume, could I speak to you…Away from the others?" Toboe looked down.

Tsume obediently nodded and followed his pack-mate through the cave's mouth into the forest where they'd been earlier on.

"Hey," Toboe said sympathetically. "You must know what I'm gonna tell you." He stroked Tsume's gray wolf body with his human hand. Soon he himself morphed into his true species.

"Tsume, I'm gonna get to the point. This whole…Gay thing, it's really…Well, uncomfortable. I'm not sure I am gay, and you probably aren't either. I know this could hurt you after all you've…well, done to me, butIDon'tLOVEYOU." The tension rose as he spoke, so his last few words came out like a giant, incomprehensible but understandable word.

Tsume comprehended it all over the few minutes of silence the two shared. Soon, he spoke in a gentle voice unlike any Toboe had heard. It was almost a murmur.

"Whatever. I don't need a coward like you in my life anyway." The heartbroken wolf slowly rose and trotted away towards the cave. The glisten from his tears was obvious in the pale moonlight.

Uneasily, Toboe rose and howled mournfully as if someone has died. Tsume glared back with wet eyes but made no reaction to the calling.

Toboe realized this would be more than he could handle. The tension in the cave would be obvious, and it would radiate through the journey the six would share. Damn it, he thought. I'm no good at being a liar.

Yay, second chapter! It's longer than the first, I think, so it has more of a plot! I hope my lack of grammar didn't scare you away. Haha, anyways, I am proud of myself for finishing this chapter so quickly! Again, leave clean, positive reviews. AND BE SURE TO MAKE A NOTE OF WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN IN THE THIRD CHAPTER, Reassurance! Thanks, ILY, iLed. 3


End file.
